


No I'M his best friend!

by Ab3l



Series: Tevan Drabbles [9]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Elementary AU, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, how do i tag stuff again idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ab3l/pseuds/Ab3l
Summary: In which Tyler and Marcel argue over who's the better friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ... Hiiiiiiii.  
>  Its been a while. I've been on wattpad sorry. Also this was a prompt request.

Marcel wrote his notes as he listened to the teacher ramble on and on about the Maths lesson. Normally he would be in a better mood in this class, usually preoccupied with making sure that his friends stayed put and didn't cause troubles, but because a certain SOMEONE decided to go out in the rain without a jacket like a moron, he was forced to be alone and bored look during class.

"Psst, Marcel." Well, mostly alone. But lord he wished he was alone, he wasn't in the mood for this. He turned a bit to see Tyler poking him with a pencil. "Can I borrow your notes?" Marcel sighed and rolled his eyes. "Class isn't even over yet, and how come you haven't been copying them yourself?" Tyler sat back in his chair. "I have, but since Evan isn't here, I've decided to step up to my role as best friend and copy the notes for him!" Marcel gave him a deadpan look. 

"Okay, number one, you aren't his bet friend. I am. And number two, why do you need my notes if you've been copying your notes." Tyler's face flushed from embarrassment t the question and sighed. "Because I wasn't really paying attention in the beginning.." Marcel chuckled and held up a packet of notes. "Don't worry about Evan's schoolwork. I thought of this idea when Evan told me he was sick, so I've been getting his school work since the morning." Tyler narrowed his eyes a bit and pursed his lips. "You have, have you? Okay then."

_____

Marcel made his way to the sick Canadians house and hummed happily, carrying the notes and homework in his bag. Evan didn't like to be behind on school work, and he would be so happy to see what a responsible friend Marcel was. Maybe he might even want to hang out with him later, when he wasn't sick! Marcel smiled happily at the thought and knocked on Evan's door. That was when he was unpleasantly surprised. 

"Oh Hello, Marcel." Marcel jumped back in shock. "Tyler?! What the heck are you doing here?!" Tyler gave him a troublemaking grin. "Well, I decided to bring Evan some of my mom's world famous chicken noodle soup. It's his favorite. I would know. I'm his best friend." Marcel hey!bled and pushed himself in. "You're not his best friend, I am." He saw Evan wrapped in a blanket with a thermometer in his mouth. He had a remote control in his hand and was playing Mario Party 4. "Evan?" Evan turned around and smiled wide. "Marcel! It's so good to see you again!" He said happily. Marcel grinned and gave him the homework. "Here you go. I know how much you hate being behind, even though you're the smartest kid in class, so I decided to do my best friend duties and bring you your school work." Evan blushed at the compliment, and took the pages. "Thanks Marcel! You and Tyler are my bestest friends ever!" 

When he tends around, Tyler and Marcel exchanged glares at each other. "Fine. We might both be his best friends, but we can't both be his husband!" Tyler whisper yelled. Marcel pressed his finger against Tyler's chest. "If Evan is going to get married to anyone, it's gonna be me!" 

"Boys! Who wants cookies?" Tyler and Marcel stared at each other for a moment, before try!going that they would continue this later, and went to go get cookies from Mrs. Fong. Being at Evan's house was always fun.


End file.
